


The scientist

by LadyStrange



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: But poor Steve too, Civil War (Marvel), Coldplay, End of Civil War, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Poor Tony, Songfic, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed io volevo solo che tutte queste morti cessassero. [...] Perché questo è il nostro paese, questo è il nostro pianeta e noi dobbiamo combattere. Ero disposto a tutto per salvarlo, ero disposto a mettere da parte i miei ideali, il mio orgoglio, tutto quello in cui ho sempre creduto…ero persino disposto a perdere te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scientist

  
_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_   
_you don't know how lovely you are._   
_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_   
_tell you I set you apart._   


   
   
C’è una canzone dei Coldplay chiamata ‘The Scientist’, lo scienziato.  
Non ho mai capito perché si chiamasse così; insomma, è una canzone d’amore sulla difficoltà e la sofferenza di una storia che finisce, che c’entra la scienza con tutto questo?  
Poi ho conosciuto te, conosciuto i tuoi difetti e i tuoi pregi, i tuoi sorrisi e il loro significato, l’eterno paradosso della tua mente divisa tra l’essere troppo vecchio per questo mondo e l’essere troppo giovane per essere così maturo.  
Sono uno dei pochi privilegiati che ha conosciuto il tuo vero io, che ti ha visto felice e triste, che ha visto l’enorme talento che hai sempre tenuto nascosto in un vecchio quaderno ingiallito nascosto sotto il materasso. Ti ho visto felice, il viso sporco di olio e grasso di motore mentre riparavi ‘la tua bambina’, ti ho visto ridere insieme a Peter mentre seduti sul divano guardavate i cartoni animati e ho pensato, più volte, che quello era tutto ciò di cui avevo sempre avuto bisogno: una famiglia che mi amasse, qualcuno da amare e proteggere, qualcuno che mi aspettasse a casa, qualcuno che desse alla parola casa un significato speciale.  
E avrei voluto dirtelo, avrei voluto dirtelo mille volte in quelle notti dove gli incubi ci perseguitavano e li combattevamo insieme, sdraiandoci fianco a fianco in silenzio su quella terrazza gelida, fissando le stelle sopra di noi, lasciando che la vita e i rumori della città sotto di noi spazzassero via tutto il dolore del passato.  
Abbiamo visto persone che amavamo morire di fronte ai nostri occhi, abbiamo avuto il loro sangue sulle mani: Erskine, Howard, Yinsen, Bucky, Peggy, Maria e tanti soldati, tanti colleghi, tanti civili…troppi.  
Ed io volevo solo che tutte queste morti cessassero. Volevo che fossimo uniti, che la gente ci rispettasse e amasse di nuovo perché quello che noi facciamo ogni giorno, lo facciamo per loro. Per tenerli al sicuro, proteggerli, perché questo è il nostro paese, questo è il nostro pianeta e noi dobbiamo combattere. Ero disposto a tutto per salvarlo, ero disposto a mettere da parte i miei ideali, il mio orgoglio, tutto quello in cui ho sempre creduto…ero persino disposto a perdere te.  
Te, Steve, che sei stato il mio modello fin da quando ero solo un bambino. Tu che mi hai ispirato a cercare di diventare un uomo migliore, tu che mi hai rubato il cuore dal primo momento, tu che sei stato il mio tutto, l’oggetto dei miei desideri, dei miei sogni e dei miei incubi.  
Tu, ero disposto a perdere la tua amicizia e quella minuscola, remota e totalmente irrazionale speranza che tu potessi un giorno ricambiare i miei sentimenti.  
Ciò che non ero disposto ad accettare sono stati quei fottutissimi quattro proiettili che ti hanno attraversato il petto proprio mentre tutto stava per finire! Ho dovuto affrontare gli sguardi accusatori dei miei amici, ho dovuto sopportare le lacrime, gli insulti e le grida di tutti e nessuno si è mai fermato a chiedermi come stavo. Non ho avuto il tempo di piangerti e disperarmi, non ho avuto la possibilità di nascondermi dal mondo, infilarmi sotto le coperte e piangere, lasciare che il mondo mi crollasse addosso.  
Ho dovuto continuare a combattere finché la guerra non è terminata, finché non è tornata la pace. Ho nascosto gli occhi rossi dietro un paio di occhiali scuri, nascosto le lacrime dietro il casco della mia armatura e provato a imparare a vestirmi senza guardarmi allo specchio perché l’odio e il rimorso che provavo erano troppo forti.  
Da allora sono successe molte cose, troppe per poterle elencare ora ed io non ho mai davvero superato il quarto stadio del mio lutto, non ho mai completamente accettato la morte di Capitan America, mai accettato l’idea di averti perso per sempre, l’idea che fosse Bucky a portare il tuo scudo, l’idea che non avrei mai più potuto vedere il tuo sorriso.  
E mentre guardavo la tua bara affondare nello stesso oceano dove ti avevamo trovato, mentre vedevo il mio mondo sparire sotto una tomba d’acqua e ghiaccio ho capito…  
   
 

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_  
pulling your puzzles apart.   
Questions of science, science and progress,   
do not speak as loud as my heart.

   
   
Ho capito perché quella canzone si chiama così.  
Noi scienziati passiamo la vita a dare ascolto al nostro cervello, a concentrarci su come risolvere problemi che non si sono ancora verificati. Vediamo il futuro, studiamo il passato e perdiamo il presente. Lasciamo che le occasioni ci scivolino tra le dita come sabbia in una clessidra, ci diciamo che c’è tempo, c’è ancora tempo per dire quello che vogliamo dire, fare quello che vogliamo fare, stringere la persona che amiamo e dirle che, per noi, non c’è nulla nell’intero universo che valga quanto lei.  
Ci dimentichiamo di una parte importante del nostro corpo:  **Il nostro cuore**.  
E finiamo per pentirci, per arrivare troppo tardi a una soluzione ovvia.  
Ci troviamo a ripensare a tutti i sorrisi che quella persona ci ha regalato, sorrisi che erano solo per noi, sorrisi che erano solo  _per me_.  
Come quella volta che ti ho raccontato di come da piccolo avessi costruito uno scudo di plastica e corressi in giro per casa combattendo nemici invisibili al grido di ‘Avanti Commando!'; Tu hai riso e mi hai preso in giro ma c’era orgoglio nel tuo sguardo ed ero così poco abituato a vederlo che non l’ho riconosciuto. Così come non ho mai riconosciuto l’affetto in quei post-it lasciati sulla mia tazza quando quella compariva, piena di delizioso caffè bollente, sull’angolo della mia scrivania a intervalli regolari fino a che non rinunciavo a lavorare.  
Mi chiedo come posso definirmi genio e aver ignorato tutti i segnali, aver completamente perso quell’istante il giorno di capodanno. Tu mi hai abbracciato stretto e hai sorriso ed eravamo soli, eravamo solo noi e due bicchieri di champagne e tu mi hai guardato dritto negli occhi per un istante ed io ero troppo distratto, forse troppo brillo per vedere l’esitazione in quelle iridi color ghiaccio, per percepire il tuo sguardo sulle mie labbra e il movimento della tua gola mentre inghiottivi qualunque cosa stessi per dire e sorridevi, riportandomi dove erano gli altri. Era un sorriso finto ed io non l’ho riconosciuto. Stavi per baciarmi. Mi amavi…ed io l’ho capito troppo tardi.  
Ecco il destino degli scienziati, dei futuristi, ecco il significato di quella canzone.  
Ho perso il mio amore.  
Sono arrivato troppo tardi e non ho potuto nemmeno dirgli addio.  
Ho rinunciato ad averlo al mio fianco per inseguire un ideale.  
E dovrò convivere con questa consapevolezza per il resto della mia vita.  
   
 

  
_Nobody said it was easy,  
oh it’s such a shame for us to part.   
Nobody said it was easy,_   
 ** _No-one ever said it would be so hard._**  


   
   
Guardo il tuo scudo.  
Lo prendo tra le mani e sfioro il metallo sperando di poter sfiorare il tuo viso.  
Poso le labbra su quella stella che era il tuo simbolo. Quella stella che era anche sul tuo petto, sul tuo cuore che io ho spezzato e che quattro proiettili hanno fermato.  
“Mi dispiace, Steve.”  
   
Piango.  
Stringo quel freddo pezzo di vibranio a me come avrei dovuto stringere te quando ne avevo l’occasione.  
Mi dispiace.  
Non doveva finire così.  
Non era quello che volevo.  
 **Non ne valeva la pena.**  
   
 

“Ti amo.”

   
   
 

**_No-one ever said it would be so hard._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on EFP
> 
> Sono una persona cattiva, lo so. Chiedo scusa. ç_ç


End file.
